I Just Want to Hold you in My Arms
by iHadtoTry
Summary: River & Her Doctor! One Shot!


I Just Wanted To Hold You In My Arms

It wasn't like him to come when she didn't actually direly need him. She shook her head in disbelief. Maybe it was just her lonely mind playing tricks again. But the familiar sound of the TARDIS breaks grew louder. She set the current book that had been resting in her lap as she lounged on her small cranberry colored sofa, on the coffee table. She then sat up. Still in utter disbelief that he would be here. Now. She wouldn't allow her hopes to rise just in case that bottle of wine she drank earlier was creating this dream.

Her hearts fluttered at the sound of a faint knock at the door. She froze. Knock. Knock. Within a blink she was at the door. Her left hand on the knob her right resting on the white wood below where the peep hole would be. She took a calming breath then opened it.

"You really shouldn't open your door without knowing who it is first, River. I could have been an enraged ex-lover." It was him. In all of his bow-tie wearing, tweed jacket clad self. She smiled wide. Boy had she missed him. He smiled at the sight of her as he leaned casually against the frame.

"Well Doctor, I'm a big girl you know. Very capable of defending myself from said 'lovers'." She watched a smile grace his beautiful face but his eyes held a different feeling. It reminded her of…amazement. She giggled then stepped aside. "Do want to come in Sweetie? I think the frame can support its self." He realized then that he had just been standing there. Watching her mouth form words. Listening to the melodic sound of her voice. Smelling the faint natural fragrance of her body every time the wind blew in from behind him. He nodded then stepped in taking in the layout of her living area.

Her small condo was big enough for just her. It was simple and mature. Small trinkets from her many adventures covered the selves and walls. She had no teley in her small living room; instead the walls were lined with books. A book self ran around 3 out of 4 walls and no space on it was empty. Her small cranberry sofa was set against the 4th wall and to its right was a matching love seat. Her dark mahogany coffee table was covered in research papers, a coffee mug, an empty wine glass and the recent book she was reading.

The sound of the door shutting made the Doctor spin on his heels to face her. She smiled. "I've missed your River" he admitted with a slight gleam in his eyes. She stepped closer, tilting her head as if studying his features. "When are we then?" She asked. He put his hands in his pants pockets as he took a swinging step closer. The gap between them barely a foot now. She looked up, searching his eyes. She knew her Doctor, she knew his eyes. The face was the same but she had to see his eyes. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Right where we both should be" he smiled brushing a stray golden curl lightly behind her ear. Instead of putting his hand back in his pocket he slid the knuckle of his index finger from her temple, tracing the side of her face, over her cheek bone and to her lips where he traced them with the tip of his finger. River hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes. An involuntary action to his touch of course. She suddenly felt his lips graze the sensitive skin on the corner of her mouth. Her arms snaked up around his neck pulling him until the gap was closed. Eyes still closed she tilted her head knowingly until her lips found his.

He pulled her closer to him by her waist holding it tightly as if she would disappear if he didn't. When he was secure she wasn't going anywhere he slid a hand into her curls pushing her mouth closer to his. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip with a small whimper in his throat begging for access. River smiled against his greedy lips before opening her mouth wide enough to allow the exchange of tongues.

Suddenly River felt weightless. She wasn't standing anymore. The Doctor had untangled his hand away from her curls long enough to grab each of her thighs until they were locked around his waist. She threw her head back to laugh a throaty laugh at his eagerness. He groaned at the loss of contact but soon found a new spot for his hungry mouth. Her neck was his new work place.

River loosely draped her arms around his neck as a moan rumbled from her throat. She leaned her head against the side of his face as his assault on her neck continued. Although the Doctor was strong he couldn't hold her like this forever. Swiftly he walked over to the couch. Gently he sat down so she rested in his lap. He pulled away from her neck to find her lips again. He ran his hands up and down her bare thighs, realizing she was only wearing a long men's t-shirt. He stopped suddenly, pulling his tongue away from the inside of her mouth to study the shirt. River whimpered then looked to see his eyes full of anger, jealousy, confusion…She followed his gaze as his hand gripped the hem of the long TARDIS blue t-shirt that rested just above half thigh.

"Who's do you think it is Doctor?" She asked lifting his chin gently. She watched as realization crossed his features before he lunged for her lips again. River laughed into his mouth as she tugged at the floppy brown hair at the nape of his neck. He ran a hand up her thigh under the shirt until he could feel the cool skin of her lower back against his palm. His other hand rested of her thigh, drawing small circles on the inside of it. Her whimpering and soft moans into his throat drove him mad. She left his hair in its place as she pushed down his tweed jacket to his shoulders so she could get a clearer path to the buttons of his white shirt and the knot in his tie. Working quickly and without leaving his lips she soon had every button undone.

Her nails dragged across the skin of his chest down to his belt buckle causing him to bite down on her lip and pull it back with his as he threw his back slowly. He shrugged his jacket, bow-tie and shirt off quickly before returning his hands to their previous positions. River broke her mouth away from his to trail kisses down his jaw where she turned gentle kisses into teeth along his neck. Both of the Doctor's hands soon worked together to start working on pulling the shirt over her head. She raised her arms straight up to help in his mission. He threw it to the side, his eyes never leaving hers. He placed both hands at the top of her shoulder blades, tracing each and every muscle there then down over her black bra strap where he started counting each rib. His eyes were focused on the beauty in front of him. He curls hug like a halo around her face, her lips red and full from the biting and constant tugging.

She laid her palms over his heart. The beating of his hearts under her hands sent chills into her very soul. She moved closer pressing her chest into his. He stared up at her as if she was a Goddess from Greek mythology. Her lips hovered over his; the cool breeze of her breath against his warming skin caused him to believe she was a Goddess. His Goddess. "River…" He breathed sliding his palms around her waist to her stomach. He moved upward until they each cupped a breast. She crashed her mouth back into his. Frantic and calm all at the same time. She slid her hands from his hearts to his trousers. She made swift work of his belt and even managed to tug his pants down revealing the tops of his white boxers.

He pulled her to him quickly so he could stand. He stepped out of his trousers and boxers and instead of sitting back down he walked over the pile of clothes towards the back hall which lead to her room. River's mouth was molded to the underside of his chin as he made his way towards the open bedroom door. The room was lit only by the bright moon from outside her wall sized window. He felt the bed against his knees then slowly laid River down. Her back hit the cool silk of her sheets softly before the Doctor's heated body covered hers.

He used one hand to crawl under River's back until the clasp of the bra could be felt between his fingers. He met her eyes again before unclasping in. She arched her back to allow him to pull it off. He tossed over his shoulder before bringing his mouth down to hers. He bit softly at her lips and tangled his tongue with hers before trailing soft kisses over her jaw to her neck. He bit and sucked at the sensitive skin covering the tendons of her neck before nibbling along her collarbone.

"Doctor…Doctor" she moaned as she pulled at his droopy hair. He kissed a line down her sternum before gliding his tongue around one breast then the other. Her hips bucked towards his hoping some type of relief would take form. He trailed kisses from her breast down her stomach and naval stopping just before her lacey black underwear. He peered up at her through a shield of brown hair. Eyes full and dark with need and lust. "River…" he beckoned. She could barely see. The blinding lights of pleasure had already started to burst into her line of vision.

"Look at me" he softly demanded. River opened her eyes. She met his gaze over her heaving chest. "Doctor…sweetie…" She whispered unable to use her voice all the way. He hooked his thumbs onto the lace and dragged it down her hips, thighs, knees, cafes, ankles, & feet. He then kissed his way back up. Small open mouth kisses to every joint, muscle and crease from her ankle to mid thigh. Her breathing had changed to near panting. His tongue drew circles on the inside of her thighs kissing lightly each time he moved up an inch. "Love…" she moaned restraining her hips from bucking. This caused muscle tremors throughout her lower half. He smiled into the skin of her upper thigh and looked up.

His nose brushed the sensitive center of her core. Causing a grunt to escape her mouth. "Please" she begged. He smiled wickedly up at her. 'Please sweetie…please." Before she knew it she felt teeth, tongue and lips against her hot core. The Doctor guided her legs until her knees were locked around his neck. She pulled at his hair and arched her back as moans poured from her mouth. He nibbled and sucked on the nerve until he could hear her begging again. "Doctor Please! Please…" he knew what she wanted. She wanted him. All of him. Now.

He dragged his teeth up from her core to her breasts biting at them before reaching her neck. Making sure she'd find teeth marks in the morning he bit down and kissed every inch of the column connecting her head to the rest of her brilliant body. She grabbed his face impatiently and pulled his lips to hers. Her tongue met his with vigor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still clutching his face in her hands as his hands braced themselves on either side of her for leverage. "Are you ready?" He asked lovingly with a soft whisper. He brushed a curl out of her eyes and kissed her forehead then her nose then placed a soft light kiss on her lips. "Yes" she whispered wrapping her legs tighter."I want you to look at me River" he added as her eyes drifted close. She snapped them open, meeting his green eyed gaze head on.

It was then that he thrust into her. She bit her lip to stop a yelp. 'Don't…I want to hear you" he chastised through a pleasurable groan. She moaned deep in her throat as he moved out to push in. She tilted her hips so as he moved back in he went deeper. He bit down on her shoulder. The feeling too great to even allow him to form coherent words. He quickly regained himself so his eyes could lie on River's again.

The speed was slow at first. Deep thrusts in and out. Causing deep throaty sounds from both parties. But the Doctor couldn't do slow for long especially feeling that River was nearing her end. He sped up his pace. River matching every thrust with a hip tilt or back arch or pelvic grind. "Doctor…" she moaned with a growing thunder in her voice. Her eyes were watering from the growing pain of building pleasure. The pure beauty of her face almost made him come undone just then but he kept going. Harder and faster. He was there. Soon now. Then it happened. Her walls started to close around him. The new tightness causing him to yelp. "River!" he bellowed. He kept going. Moaning louder and louder. And then her voice rose over his wild panting. She was singing. Singing his real name as she climaxed with such force and such length that the waves of her own release sent him into his own.

Her eyes leaked as she watched her brilliant Doctor yell for her, cry for her, breathe for her. He collapsed on top of her. Both still shaking. Neither able to catch their breaths. River closed her eyes and tried to match the Doctor's steadying heart beats with her own. She soon felt his lips. He was placing small open mouthed kisses along her sternum, over her collarbones and up her neck. Whispering Gallifreyan words of love, devotion, trust, and praise. When he finally reached her lips he placed a tender kiss there. "I love you River Song" he whispered studying every inch of her face with a small smile on his lips. "I love you Doctor". He kissed her again. Deeper this time. Pouring his love for her into her very lungs through the air of his own.

After their breathing had finally returned to normal he rolled off of River and pulled her close to his side. Kissing the top of her head and tip of her nose every chance he got. She drew Gallifreyan symbols on his chest. Spelling out her never ending love for him and illustrating his importance in her life. "Don't get me wrong my love, but what brought you here today?" she said breaking the silence with a soft question. He smiled into her forehead. "I just wanted to hold you in my arms River…just like this. Forever" he answered kissing her forehead. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned forward to kiss him softly but full of love and passion. "I love you" she breathed before resting her head on his shoulder. He spent the rest of the night whispering 'I love you' and explaining how much he loved her over and over again until she fell asleep curled up in his arms her face nestled in his neck. He buried his face in her curls and smiled. This is what he came for. This moment. To hold his beloved close and never let her go.


End file.
